Liu Zhu
Biography Liu Zhu is a shy girl who studied at a non-magical University. She is a demonic vampire, a special breed of vampires who are born from sucking the blood of a demonized person. She has a strong attraction towrds Mo Fan, not only for his special blood but for his strength and courage he shows when saving her from the vampire Do Not Dun. Normally when a person is turned into a vampire, the process requires the subject to be drained of all blood in their system. If they suck the blood of a fully-fledged vampire at this stage of depletion they will turn into a fully fledged vampire themselves, with the blood forming a loyalty tie to the original vampire. In Liu Zhu's case, Do Not Dun drained her blood and left her in a depleted state and Mo Fan found her like this. Upon being rescued, Liu Zhu embraced Mo Fan, and when caught up in her own joy, she stuck her fangs into Mo Fan and started sucking his blood. She rejuvenated her energy supplies and gained new abilities, completing the cycle of becoming a vampire. In normal cases, if the first blood she sucked wasn't from a fully fledged vampire she would turn into a low IQ, feral werewolf type bloodsucker. However she retained her appearance and her beauty was even more elegant. When she hunted Do Not Dun in order to avenge the death of her sister, she found her abilities had grown exponentially and fought evenly with Do Not Dun, even surpassing him. Do Not Dun was very surprised due to her unexpected transformation and even more so her unfathomable strength. After defeating Do Not Dun, Liu Zhu began sneaking into Mo Fan's room while he was sleeping to replenish her reserves by sucking his blood. At this stage she does not understand why Mo Fan's blood is the only blood that gives her proper nourishment because Mo Fan at this stage hadn't awoken the demon element and was unaware the demon element still had residue in his blood. Liu Zhu climbs up the ranks of the Shanghai Blood Family really quickly due to her demon vampire abilities surpassing even those ancient vampires. The blood family has network connections in the highest echelon of society and conducts business with many of these people. Liu Zhu quickly builds up a reputation and small fortune, which she plans on giving to Mo Fan completely. She joins Mo Fan on his journey to save Zhang Xiao Hou during the Disaster at the Ancient Capital. She is stabbe din the heart region by an unsuspecting undead however since she is dead herself, it had no effect. She clashed with Fan Gu due to his supposed hand in destroying all of the villages and the inhabitants surrounding Xian. Later she is attacked by some rapists, however they are taken down. Liu Zhu is depleted of all strength and awaits Mo Fan to arrive to suck blood and replenish her stocks. After Mo Fan rests, they save Zhang Xiao Hou and destroy the Black Church adherents as well as the deacon. Later, Liu Zhu follows Mo Fan into the zombie abyss to protect him. When Mo Fan enters turns into his demon form, Liu Zhu is amazed and her blood starts to boil. It is at this point that she realizes why Mo Fan's blood allowed her to become a fully fledged vampire instead of a feral werewolf-like bloodsucker. It also explains why her strength is such that she can easily battle toe to toe with some of the elder vampires, and why Mo Fan's blood is much more rejuvenating than normal human blood. Liu Zhu starts living at the Clear Sky Hunters Organisation under the protection of Old Bao. After the Parthenon Chaos event, she is introduced to Bora, another demon vampire from a previous generation Mage of the demon element. Bora starts acting as a mentor to Liu Zhu as she is still very young compared to other vampire lords. Later, when Yu Shishi is looking for a safe pace for her and her Moth kin to live, Mo Fan introduces her to Liu Zhu as a way of proving to her that no matter what type of race you are, under his protection he will not discriminate. Liu Zhu later battles an elder vampire of European descent, dating back to the dark ages of Europe. His abilities have been developed over centuries, and he is pure evil. However Liu Zhu is able to match his power and even feels confident she can overpower him. This shows her rapid development in a short time. She uses an ability called 'Blood Cage' which destroys all of the vampire bats released from the elder vampire. Category:Characters Category:Female